


Snake Eyes

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Fingering, BBQTacos - Freeform, Black Markets, Black has tiny titties, Blow Jobs, Breast Play, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fontcest, Fucked Silly, Hypnotism, Itty Bitty Titty Committee, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mutt's the bad guy, Riding, Socket fucking, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Fingering, duh - Freeform, ecto-breast, let me know if I am missing something, rottenbbqtacos, slight body worship, space travel, swapfellcest - Freeform, venomberry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Space travel could be incredibly boring truth be told.At least Mutt has found himself some entertainment in the form of two cute twins that have no idea they are caught in his cross hairs.





	Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitchyfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/gifts).



> Commission for Bitchyfanfics.
> 
> MIND THE TAGS! 
> 
> SERIOUSLY!

_“All aboard to ‘Pair-o-Dice Island! The gambler's dream and the vacationers delight! Relish in dozens of family friendly activities with some not so kid friendly! Win the boat of your dreams or ride one for a day! A place where Heaven and Hell come together for us mortals to enjoy!-”_  
  
“For fucks sake…” Mutt groaned, pinching the space over his nasal ridge. The annoyingly high pitched female recording blasting on the overhead speakers made his already pounding headache intensify second by second.  
He was warned the new Mod would make him overly sensitive to sound but he didn’t feel sensitive, just hateful.  
  
_“All aboard to-”_  
  
Oh he was going to find whoever was in charge of advertisement and fire them into the vacuum of space, enjoying their suffering or sell them in the black market for parts. He wasn’t above that either.  
  
No one would guess by looking at him, that Mutt was head of the Black Market in this space squadron. That he was the mastermind behind Pair-O-Dice Island or the man behind the illegal Mod products that were flooding the seedy alleyways in dozens of plants.  
What a joke right? This dirty looking, rag wearing skeleton from the ass crack of space was actually the bane of the Intergalactic Police.  
  
For now, he just wanted to get on the shuttle, get into his allotted seat and go back to his resort planet for a nice massage, maybe a happy ending or two, and see how much money his front had netted him while he was away.  
  
Pair-O-Dice Island was THE resort planet. Rich fucks from all over the world would spend top dollar to toss away their money on gambling or other time wasting activities.  
What's the difference, playing golf on same fake green in the middle of nowhere over doing it in the comfort of your own mansion anyway?  
  
Whatever, as long as the money kept coming in legally the cops wouldn’t have proof that underneath the flashing lights and bright laughter was a cesspool of sin and depravity.  
The rumors would stay rumors and he kept doing the things he liked. Which was fucking people over, fucking people in general and fat stacks of cash.  
  
Talking about fucking people though, two little cuties had caught the dog’s eyes.  
  
Two young, round faced skeletons were being led over by one of the shuttle attendants.  
The, obvious, twins were wearing matching baby doll dresses complete with stockings and kitten heels. He could tell even from here that they weren’t the resorts usual clientele. Their clothes were more than a bit worn, they didn’t have much judging by their tiny suitcases and the fact that on their shirts was a bright ribbon stating Raffle Winners!  
Pair-O-Dice Island ran a Raffle every year to ‘give the less fortunate a chance at the high life’ which really was just a tax write off and good publicity.  
He HAD heard that a pair of twins won and would be on the shuttle with him but stars damned no one told him they were right up his alley.  
  
The lovely little blue one with his starry eyes was looking around full of wonder while shaking his purple clad brother by his arm. This one looked like he had more fight in him judging by the scar over his left eye and his stiff legged walk.  
  
Mutt just might have some entertainment during his flight after all. Getting in line he bided his time, for now.  
  
The Shuttle would take a while yet for boarding processes. Seating arrangement was a mess truth be told.  
Each “cabin” was a three seat room with ‘enthralling’ films for the masses to watch. The would convert into a bed or link up with each other forming a larger bed for book families.  
Last but not least, each cabin had special walls and curtains that blocked all noise. Babies can cry all they want and no one else had to suffer through it.  
Passengers could separate the cabin into three parts using a partition for privacy but most chose to go in groups.  
  
Normally, Mutt preferred being the only one in the cabin but not this time.  
By the time they took off he would have two ‘guest’ in his quite.  
He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity and corner one of the twin cuties. A perfect opportunity to break in his new Mod as well. 

He just had to lay in wait.

  
Mutt was almost at the front of the line when that chance happened. The bouncy skeleton slipped from his brother’s side to “freshen up” at the restroom. Space ports were notoriously filthy when you take into consideration the vastly different terrains each planet has.  
He never noticed his sudden tail until a hand planted itself firmly between bare shoulder blades and pushing them flat against the dingy walls.  
  
“Hello there sweets” Mutt purred, cornering his prey with one forearm against the tile, his fingertips lifting a quivering chin with his knee very firmly nestled between lush thighs. “How about you let me see those pretty little eyes?”  
  
It was frankly adorable when already chubby cheeks puffed up with indignation and those ‘pretty little eyes glared up at him under furrowed ridges. The resulting scolding would have been adorable foreplay a real cock tease but time was of the essence and he couldn’t afford someone walking in and ruining the fun.  
  
It took little concentration to activate his Mod. Nifty little thing, cost him a pretty penny and quite a bit of LV.  
Would do no good if anyone else got their hands on this nifty piece. The doctor that gave it to him had some unnecessarily long and complicated term for it but in layman's speak, it was hypnotism.  
One look and you could plant thoughts into your victims minds. Whatever you told them became the gospel truth. Doesn’t matter what it was, or what their views were, by the time everything was said and done a core part of them was changed but nothing else.  
See that was the beauty of it. They were still fundamentally the same person and depending on what you altered, no one could tell the difference.  
  
No obvious mind control, no mind erasing, no hassle.  
  
“Come on now, you don’t want to fight me right? Not after everything we’ve been through? You DO love me right? You and your bro?” Mutt’s whisper echoed eerily off the walls. He pressed himself harder against the slowly relaxing body keeping his victim trapped in place. The dainty hands that were once clasped between perfectly handful sized breast had come up in vain to push him away but where now using the lapels of his jacket for anchors.  
“What’s your name baby? Don’t you wanna tell your mate your name?” even while his mouth and magic did their job his hands were the Devil’s plaything and so were his hips and legs. Rubbing his jean-clad thigh between slowly moistening lips while getting his own pleasure after releasing one tightly clutching hand down toward his now free length.  
  
“Blue..my name is...Blue” The newly named sweetheart was already gasping for air after just a little grinding.  
How deliciously innocent. Mutt wondered if Blue noticed that his hands were slowly jerking him off? Smooth fingers rubbing up and down his bare magic, pre-slick dribbling down staining them a dark sienna. “Yes...we-we... love you so much”  
  
“What a pretty name Blue, and your brother? What’s his name?” Mutt cajoled. The more he knew of them the more he could get inside their minds. If he plants himself nice and deep in their subconscious now, he can get just as deep if not deeper inside their pliable bodies later.  
  
“His name is Black...are you...who are you?”  
  
There is was, his in.  
  
“My name’s Mutt baby Blue and you’re both mine” Mutt cackles evilly when the last of his victims reservations drained from his body and Blue began to bounce himself on Mutt’ leg wantonly. He proceeded to give Blue his first orders, to go back to Black and lure his unsuspecting twin up towards the top levels of the ship where Mutt’s cabin was.  
It took some strength to untangle himself from the now clingy skeleton that rutted against him whining when Mutt pulled the jerking hand off his cock.  
Blue could have all his cum later, he promised guiding the tacky fingers toward a pouting mouth.  
A quickly darting tongue showed experience Mutt hadn’t been sure Blue had. Something to pursue later.  
  
He let the smaller monster walk out first. Blue was all smiles and star eyed again just like he was before he came in. Nothing was visibly different but inside? He now wholeheartedly believed that Mutt was his and his brother’s mate and they belonged to him. It was completely normal that Blue was going to lead his brother into a trap where he would be hypnotized as well. Blue greeted his brother just like he usually did and lead the way into the shuttle to their “seats”.  
  
Where Mutt had used his privileges to skip the line and situated himself to await his “mates”.

* * *

  
“Come on Black! The seats are this way!” Blue chirped happily. He had taken his brother by the hand after their tickets were scanned and was leading him further and further up the stairs where the richer humans and monsters were roomed. Black doubted that they would give two poor orphans a luxury seat even if they did win a Raffle.  
  
“Are you sure this is the right way brother? I could have sworn our seats said side C block not A” Black replied. He tried to dig his heels into the carpeted floor to stall his overly energetic sibling but a snooty scoff behind them startled him into losing his footing.  
A haughty bull type woman glared at them hatefully before pushing past into her cabin that Black had mistakenly paused at; thus blocking her way in.  
He couldn’t stand those looks. He knew they were poor, that even their best clothes were over-washed and pale compared to everything around them.  
This time when Blue pulled him, Black just followed behind demurely. The faster they reached their suite the less eyes he could feel judging him.  
  
When they finally did reach the very last cabin in the ‘A’ wing, Black unease increased. It appeared bigger than the others with extra gilded curtains on each side and a corded rope blocking the archway off. But at least as the Raffle Winners they had it to themse-  
  
“Here we are brother! I bet our mate is waiting for us already!” Blue said with a wistful sigh.  
  
What the fuck?  
  
But Blue had situated himself behind Black all but shoving him past the drapes into the brightly lit room where a scarily tall skeleton was waiting for them donning not but a pair of low slung jeans and a too wide smile.  
  
“Hold him for me Blue, make sure to cover his mouth. Don’t want to attract any attention before we close the curtains right?”  
  
What the fuck?!?!  
  
Black turned to demand just what kind of trick he and this stranger were playing at but arms like steel clamped over his chest alongside a hand that smelled faintly sweet sealed itself over his mouth. Black knew that when it came to brute strength Blue had him beat, Black was more for speed, but the trapped monster still struggled for all he was worth. His fight growing frantic when the stranger came to a stop before him and grasped his chin firmly.  
  
“It’ll be much easier if you give in Black. Don’t worry, I’ll take great care of you both”  
  
That was sadly all Black heard before his eyes locked with a kaleidoscope of colors. The monsters eyes seemed to suck all the fight out of him, leaving him weak and helpless. Black could vaguely hear them talking, even himself replying and he wondered, briefly, why was he fighting again?  
This was Mutt, their mate! The monster that loved them more than anything in the world and was taking them to the Resort Island to live as was proper. Mutt’s mates didn’t deserve to live in squalor, juggling jobs just to get by. They were meant to be together forever because Mutt had promised.  
  
So when Blue released his hold and Mutt leaned down, Black accepted the invading tongue wholeheartedly, moaning at the familiar sugary sweet taste on his tongue.  
  
Blue busied himself with setting up their seats for take off. He already had his alone time with Mutt in the bathroom and he really did enjoy watching Black come undone under their mate’s skilled fingers. He hummed while loading both suitcases overhead, smiling when he heard Black let loose a loud whorish moan followed by rhythmic squishing.  
Blue walked by them to close the curtains that acted like their door and noise insulation. The happenings were private thank you very much. Just imagine if someone were to peak anyway!  
Mutt had Black bent over the arm of one of the seats already pushing two fingers knuckle deep into Black’s rapidly slicking pussy.  
  
“If you do that Mutt, he’s gonna be grumpy if he doesn’t cum until we hit flying altitude or the flight attendants come to check on us. You know how he gets when he’s all worked up. Last night Black was so anxious for our trip I lost feeling in my tongue by the time he was calm enough to go to sleep!” Blue warned.  
  
Well, that answered Mutt’s unasked question about how Blue’s tongue could move like that. Seems the twins were naughtier than he thought. Today just kept getting better and better.  
  
“Ah-as if Blue! Mhn you wouldn’t l-let me sleep a-hah all! You’re greHEEdy- oh stars more- for cum!” Black spat back blushing furiously. Blue was a fiend when it came to swallowing Black’s cum or juices. His twin was a firm believer in, ‘cleaning ones plate’.  
Blue just huffed, sitting himself primly in the chair one spot over from them. Mutt would obviously be sitting between them and Black could keep the one he was wetting gratuitously every time Mutt slammed now four of his fingers into his sopping cunt.  
Blue’s mouth might be thirsty but Black’s hole was hungry judging by what he both knew and could see! If their mate wanted he could probably fist Black right then and there!  
  
“Now, now no fighting. I already thought ahead and ordered the attendants not to disturb us. If we need anything they’ll bring it, but other then that you’re all mine without any instructions” Mutt supplied.  
  
_‘Attention all passengers. We will be taking off in 5 minutes. Please take your assigned seats and fasten your seat belts. I repeat, take your seats and fasten your seat belts”_  
  
“You heard her. Buckle up Blue” Mutt ordered pulling his fingers free despite Black’s piteous whine.  
“Don’t worry baby, I got what you need” Mutt had plans for his freshly stretched slut.  
Using his dry hand he popped the button of his pants to free himself.  
He was big and proud of himself. Not overly long, a solid ten inches, and toeing the line between girthy and heavy. What his old partners enjoyed the most were actually the multitude of piercings he had dotting each side of the spiky protrusions lining the underside of his cock. Perfect to rasp painfully-sweet along sensitive inner walls.  
He sat himself down in the middle seat and used Black’s juices to slick himself up nice and wet.  
  
“Come on Black, you heard the lady, take your seat” Mutt said lasciviously while motioning toward his proudly standing length. The belts could easily be adjusted to wrap around himself and Black, that is if he pressed himself all the way down nice and tight. It took surprisingly little time for Black to follow his orders and climb astride Mutt’s lap.  
  
A real pity he had to kill the mods creator but you know that saying about power and responsibility. If it’s strong and it’s yours, you make sure only you have it, that’s how it goes right?  
  
Whatever, Mutt held himself by the base and let Black work his way down inch by inch. Their minds might think they’ve been together forever but their bodies knew better and Black lost what little of his demeanor he still retained once the first fleshy spike made its way in. Crying out and tensing up painfully.  
As wonderful as the sight was, they were about to take off so Mutt took it upon himself to be a responsible mate and grabbed Black by his hips, slamming him down the rest of the way.  
Poor Black thrashed as much as he could, even trying his best to curl up, but the belt had been fasted over his chest and he was trapped completely impaled by a length he was only just barely capable of taking.

While painful the intrusion ratcheted his cooling arousal straight toward the precipice of climax. He wailed loudly, tears of over stimulation already beading at the corner of his eyes. Blue’s soothing words soon drowned out by the roar of the engines. They were airborne and Black was stuck like a pig on a spit, screaming his way into the first of many orgasms to come.  
  
Mutt’s length was buried so far inside, the head had lodged itself quite comfortably into the inner recesses of Black’s womb.  
Black fell limp on Mutt’s lap mewling, quivering, aching. Putty in his mate’s larger hands whom had shimmied Black’s top off without Black’s notice before the ship became mobile. 

Mutt had planted one hand, the same one he had finger fucked Black with, insides Blue’s soaked underwear pinching his puffy clit between his fingers. Thankfully, Mutt was a man of many talents and one was multitasking.  
  
“They’re so small Black. Haha, I could just lick one right up into my mouth” Mutt crooned. Black was not blessed whatsoever in the breast department. He was nearly flat with pink blushed nipples that Mutt was quickly finding were incredible sensitive. 

Each flick, twist and pinch had Black clenching down on him. “Do you like when I play with your breast baby? Like when the big bad Mutt has you trapped on his dick?” He waited to see if Black had a retort but besides arching his back and cumming once more, Black didn’t have the higher function to reply with more but a sobbing cry.  
“What about you my little slut? Do you like when I pinch your clit? Want me to stick my fingers in and stir up your insides Blue? Get you nice and ready for when I claim your pussy too?”  
  
“STARS YES! Haahn Mutt, Fuck me please myaah!” Blue wailed. He had grabbed Mutt’s wrist, trying his damnedest to use Mutt’s fingers like his own personal fuck toy. Dragging the hand downward toward his hungry little hole.  
  
Mutt laughed. Oh he had plans to fuck Blue’s brains out but probably not quite the way the other thought he would. As soon as they hit cruising speed he knew exactly how he wanted them both.  
First thing first, he had to take the edge off. Mutt jack hammered his hips harshly despite the restraints. The sporadic rocking of the ship aiding his salacious actions. Seeking his own pleasure from the screaming Black before unloading inside him thickly. Great globs of sienna colored cum mixing with Blacks sticky lavender wet.  
He laved the trembling bones of Black’s neck, while he curled his digits sharply into Blue shoving the other head first into orgasm was well.  
  
They were both so sweet. Limp as can be, breathing hard, their faces serene in their perceived approaching rest. Completely unaware he was far from done.  
Reaching one hand into his inventory, Mutt pulled out a pair of cuffs and latched it onto Black’s delicate wrist. Black blearily let out a confused moan.  
  
_‘We have reached cruising altitude. Please feel free to move about the cabin’_  
  
Right on time.  
  
“Ok Black” Mutt said while clipping off the belt. “You’re gonna be a good boy and go make the bed alright? Then you’re gonna lay down and wait like a good boy while your bro and I have some fun” It was about time Blue got a bit more loving. He looked starved and was actually staring at their soiled thighs ravenously.  
  
It took Black a moment to find enough strength to pull himself off but when he did the loud squelch of their bodies coming loose from each other made Blue moan greedily. Purple and orange cum falling out of Black’s loosened pussy to land on Mutt’s still hard cock like a pearl necklace.  
Mutt would of laughed at Black’s jelly legged walk, so different from his march this morning, but found himself swallowed down to the hilt as soon as the air cleared over his lap. Blue had latched onto Mutt’s cock like a babe at the teet. Groaning rapturously around his snack. Visibly swallowing around the length.  
  
The smart thing to do would be to pull Blue off then stand but Mutt was big enough to practically carry Blue with his dick alone so he simply stood and held Blue in place while he awkwardly stepped to the side for Black to complete his command.  
  
He relaxed and let Blue do all the work. His quick and agile tongue darting back and forth along his cock and thighs. Licking wherever their juices had dribbled a path downward. Each lewd slurp followed by a sharp sigh of ecstasy. He looked like a worshiper at the feet of their God. Treating each sticky drip with reverence. Nuzzling Mutt’s cock in veneration even while it rested across his face, drooling more nectar down his face.  
Mutt pulled himself away from the appetizing sight to check on Black whom had clicked all three seats together before lowering them into the ‘bed’ position and situated himself upon them. Black was staring at them from his spot reclining on the bed with his hands buried between his legs. It didn’t take a genius to know that his other pet was servicing himself while watching them have fun.  
  
“Naughty Black. Didn’t I tell you to wait in the bed like a good boy? Just for that you’re not allowed a pussy to play with anymore. Make a dick Black, now ” Mutt chidded. He already planned out what he wanted and Black either went with it or got to sit in the corner untouched until Mutt was satisfied enough to bring him back in.  
  
For Black it was a struggle to shift the shape of his aroused magic. He had to use his hands to help pull the plump flower into a short but thick phallus which stood in a proud salute.  
  
“Hands over your head Black and **keep** them there.” Mutt instructed firmly. In contrast he gently pet Blue’s skull, pulling him off with a slurp. “Blue how about to go climb on your bro for me, hm? Isn’t your sweet little cunt hungry for some cock?” Blue nodded happily in reply. He gave Mutt’s tip a final parting lick before bouncing over the bed and over Blacks thighs. Blue took his brother’s cock like a champ. Slid down like an old pro and began to swivel his hips back and forth making them both mewl happily.  
  
Mutt followed him at a more sedate pace but instead of sitting or crawling on the bed he stepped up atop it and positioned himself close to Blue’s face who, bless his SOUL, tried to bring Mutt back into the welcoming cavern that was his mouth.  
“Nu-uh baby. That’s not where it's going. Hold still pet and open nice and wide” Mutt coaxed. He gave himself a few cursory tugs, spreading the abundantly provided spit to coat himself evenly. With firm hands he held Blue’s skull in place and slowly began to slide into one wide socket. The light extinguished once Blue caught on to what Mutt wanted.  
  
Not many could experience the exquisite sensation of having your cock engulfed in live magic without suffering from damage. The entire inside of a skeletons skull was a large matrix of active magic. Like static, the magical synapses would fire along his length, itching, crawling, sparking, spitting when they couldn't connect.  
He would compare it to that old earth candy pop rocks, but hotter, heavier and more importantly, better to look at. 

  
The moment Mutt penetrated the invisible barrier that kept debris and other such nuisances out of their skulls, Blue had lost his mind.

His other eye-light had rolled upward sightless while his nimble tongue had gone slack and useless; hanging from his jaw in a limp drool dripping mess.   
His once playful hip swivel had stuttered into a shaking mess of continuous orgasms that were flooding around Black’s twitching length and albut ruining the bed underneath them.  
Black being the chastised pet he was, was desperately clawing the mattress to keep himself still and not seek his end inside his brothers rippling walls.  
  
“Good job my pretty little Black, now let's say we show your brother a good time? After all, it’s thanks to him we’re all here together” Mutt cackled at Black’s momentarily confused stare at his statement before Black let loose on destroying his brother’s core. The force rocking Blue bodily up and down, catching the ridges of his eyes to rasp against Mutt’s spines.  
  
Best to follow the rest and all that mess, no? Mutt pulled out all the way and slammed back in. They had so many things to try and holes to fill before landing. 

* * *

  
  
“Oh look Black! They have horseback riding! That sounds like fun right? Or actually maybe something else for you” Blue giggled. He and his mates were standing by the window of their cabin. The ship was rapidly approaching their destination but the announcement to sit hadn’t chimed yet.  
Blue had brought out the brochure and was listing all the entertaining things they could do once they landed.  
  
Unfortunately the conversation was a bit one sided, not that Blue minded much, He was keeping himself preoccupied by lazily fingering the escaping cum back into his stretched hole.  
  
Poor Black didn’t have the thought process to answer right now any how, considering Mutt was slamming him against the glass viciously.  
Blue’s poor brother was too busy clawing the glass screaming hoarsely. He couldn’t stand very well so their kind mate had hooked his fingers into Black’s cocked stretch ass hole, still dribbling Blue’s cum, to forcibly hold him up and in place for each brutalizing push.  
  
Blue nodded firmly. Definitely not horseback riding then.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like let me know!


End file.
